


Oh Noes He's Hot

by johanirae



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The moment when Jimmy realised that his perp is actually BLAMMIN SLAMMIN BOOTILICIOUS





	Oh Noes He's Hot

  
  
  
  



End file.
